This project describes the role of the lab of Stephanie London in the Laboratory of Respiratory Biology in support of her epidemiologic studies. The laboratory is engaged in genetic and epigenetic analyses to support Dr. Londons epidemiologic projects. In the past year, we have focused on genome wide approaches. The lab supports follow-up of findings from our genome wide association studies of childhood asthma as well as adult pulmonary function. It also supports our project to analyze genome-wide methylation platform (Illumina 450K) using cord blood samples from the Norwegian Mother and Child Study. We are examining associations with maternal exposures and childhood asthma. The lab has been doing genotyping of polymorphisms that may influence associations between exposures and epigenetic changes. In the past year the lab has prepared samples for high throughput genetic and epigenetic platforms. We have also been undertaking the study of some of the novel loci that we have identified as related to pulmonary function in humans in mouse models.